sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Long
]] Name: Rebecca “Becky” Long Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11th School: '''Patriot High '''Hobbies and Interests: Taekwon-Do, camping, cycling, cartoons Appearance: Becky stands at a small size of 5’2” and weighs in at 120 lbs, with a lean muscular frame, a nearly flat chest and long limbs. She is Caucasian. Her small forehead is not hidden by a fringe, as she typically keeps her light brown hair tied back into a ponytail that reaches down just past her neck. Her dark blue eyes are round and average in size, whilst her nose is straight and thin. Her cheeks are large for the rest of her face, giving her something of a chubby face look, whilst her mouth is small and thin by comparison. Her chin is quite short, making her overall face look quite ovular. Becky favours clothing that's easy to move around in. In the summer months she’ll usually wear blue t-shirts and cargo shorts, whilst during the colder times of the year she’ll switch to cargo pants and a hoody over the shirts. On particularly bright days she’ll usually wear her lucky blue baseball cap as well. Biography: Becky’s biological parents, Chris Stevenson and Georgina Stevenson née Richmond, were not ready to have a child. A pair of third generation Americans who lived in Seattle, at the time the two were still at college. Rather than aborting the child or trying to raise it themselves, they decided to put her up for adoption and let a more prepared family raise her instead. Becky’s adoptive parents were Andrew Long and Susanne Long née Simmons, both fifth generation Americans who were also residing in Seattle. The two adopted her at birth and gave her her name: Chris and Georgina did not want to do so themselves and risk becoming attached to the child. Susanne's first pregnancy had come with numerous complications, although she had successfully given birth to a healthy son, Taylor Long. The couple decided afterwards that it would be safer to adopt their second child and did so when Taylor was two. The two couples met through an adoption agency. Chris and Georgina were comfortable with Andrew and Susanne raising Becky and as they were more concerned with resuming their own lives and finishing college, no contact was maintained afterwards. Eventually the Longs moved to Wisconsin when Becky was four, due to a combination of career opportunities for Susanne and a yearning for a change of scenery between the two. Becky’s adoptive parents, or rather just her parents as far as she was concerned, on the advice of the adoption agency never made it a secret to her that she was adopted. The topic was open for discussion around the house whenever Becky wanted to talk about it, and though she had difficulty fully understanding it when she was younger, she has for the most part come to terms with her origins. In terms of her household life, Andrew and Susanne have done their best to raise Becky and Taylor well. They lived in a middle class household, Andrew working as a middle school mathematics teacher and Susanne working in a customer service department. Becky loves her family as much as most kids do. Growing up, it was apparent that Becky was a very energetic and outgoing child. Always on the go and never shy towards new people, school was problematic at first for her as it required lengthy periods of staying still. Andrew and Susanne became concerned that she might have a disorder such as ADHD, but their concerns were put to rest when they were reassured by a child psychiatrist that she simply needed an outlet for her energy. Unlike Taylor, who had made his greater interest in the academic side of school more apparent, Becky showed herself to be the athlete of the family with her love of PE class. Her parents pushed her to try many different sports, but she failed to adapt to most of the team sports that she was signed up for due to poor teamwork. This went on for most of elementary school, where she would take part in a sport for a few months before eventually dropping out when she got bored of the team element, until she was ten years old and she was allowed to try her first Taekwon-Do class. After spending many Saturday mornings watching action cartoons, Becky had begged her parents for months to let her try out a martial art. Her parents, however, were concerned that she could get hurt or that she might develop a violent disposition and put off the topic for months. In the end though her constant persistence finally made them relent into a taster session with a more practical oriented National Taekwon-Do Federation class, her parents not being aware of the difference between it and the more sport oriented American Taekwondo Federation. After that they had lost any chance of convincing Becky to look elsewhere for a sport. Though the work was hard, and progress was slow, the fact that she was slowly becoming a martial arts expert and that she didn’t have to worry about teamwork appealed to her greatly. She has since taken classes twice weekly whenever possible and has since reached the level of second kup red belt. At a similar time to joining Taekwon-Do she also joined a local Girl Scout Juniors troop. One of her friends in elementary school was a member and her parents were satisfied that it was a safer alternative to martial arts, though they were disappointed when in the end Becky continued to pursue both hobbies. She enjoyed the chance to try new things that Girl Scouts offered but she particularly loved the camping trips: to her each one felt like going on an adventure and she loved the feel of the great outdoors. The opportunity to collect merit badges also appealed to her, seeing it as a challenge to be taken on, and over the years she managed to obtain a decent collection, mostly in sporting categories. With a way to release her pent up energy, her academic skills began to surface in the latter half of elementary school, turning around her more average performance from before. Becky discovered she had a love for subjects that were focused around solving problems, most particularly mathematics, much to her father’s delight. Like the merit badges, she took each question as a challenge to be overcome and her grades began to steadily climb. Whilst she loathes the more abstract subjects like English and art to the point of neglecting them in her studies, her grades in the more logical fields of mathematics and science are better, maintaining a high B to low A average. It became apparent after she began to improve in school that Becky was terrible with dealing with frustration. Whenever an equation came up that she couldn’t solve or she was unable to perform a Taekwon-Do move, she would throw tantrums and fume until the problem was overcome or she got bored and gave up. Though her parents have taken steps to try and help her become more capable of tolerating such situations, the procedures ultimately proved to only alter the problem, rather than curing it. To this day she is still terrible at tolerating anything that she cannot overcome, though now she has gone from throwing large tantrums to instead lashing out at people who want to help her, wanting to be the sole victor in figuring out the solution. This caused her some problems at school, as she was often written up for inappropriate behaviour and occasionally given detention. Whilst in her final year of elementary school, Becky got into a fight with another girl that ended with her punching the girl to tears. Whilst the school suspended her for three days, her parents made it clear that any use of her Taekwon-Do outside class would be punished severely. As a result, whilst she is happy to make it obvious how much she dislikes someone, she goes out of her way to avoid it going as far as for a fight to break out. Whilst she enjoys sparring in her training, she knows better than to risk her parents stopping her from attending her lessons and getting in trouble with the school again. Whilst in middle school Becky found herself wondering about her birth parents. Though she already knew about the circumstances behind her being given up for adoption, she found herself struck by a curiosity to learn more about her roots and where she came from. However, she was also torn as she did not want to risk offending her adoptive parents, and she found herself debating whether or not she really wanted to know about people who had given her up, whatever their motivations were. Tension also began to form between her and Taylor, concerned that her parents may have favoured him more as their biological son. However, these suspicions were quickly put to rest after one particularly loud argument between the two when the parents settled the matter that they loved them both without distinction. Eventually, she settled for not finding out more about her biological family and decided she was happy with the family that she had always known. She still holds this opinion though she has been known to revisit the situation on occasion. Her adoptive parents ultimately support whichever decision she makes, but Becky chooses to keep her resolution largely to herself. When she started going to high school, cycling joined her list of passions. Whilst she had been able to ride a bike for a number of years, her bike had mostly sat in the back of the family garage beforehand. After meeting a friend who also rode a bike to school, Becky joined him and realised that she loved the feel of the wind in her face and the speeds she could try to reach, or the more relaxed pace she could enjoy if it suited her. Even after her friend moved away Becky continued to cycle to school, Taekwon-Do classes, anywhere else she needed to go, and at times just for the fun of it. As she progressed through high school, Becky calmed down in school: she rarely lashed out due to frustration anymore, able to keep her anger under control after years of practice and experience. Her interest in the girl scouts also dwindled, eventually resulting in her leaving the troop after her freshman year, though she still keeps in contact with the friends she made in the group and occasionally goes camping with them. At school, Becky has always enjoyed a diverse group of friends. Her forward approach to things and bubbly personality has helped her meet and befriend many different people. However, the opposite effect has occurred towards anyone who has upset her, where she maintains very long grudges over even the smallest of slights, exacerbated by her lack of restraint towards making her dislike of someone public. Whilst Becky herself has never tried to hide her adopted status, she does not choose to openly broadcast it either, being adverse to the thought of having to deal with people who probe the issue. Whilst she takes measures to restrain herself from breaking out into fights, anyone who has chosen to make fun of her parenthood has been on the receiving end of some of Becky’s more aggressive shouting. When it comes to relationships Becky displays a different side. She is and always has been single, as around guys she finds herself far shyer than any other situation involving others. As she cannot rationalise why she has so much trouble approaching guys, this tends to become just another source of frustration for her and people who she has affections for tend to end up on the receiving ends of her anger, especially if they try to return such feelings of their own. She has never had any interest in the same sex and so she considers herself straight. In her spare time outside her main hobbies Becky enjoys hanging with her friends wherever they may be, though she hates sitting around and doing nothing and so much prefers going out when an idea is already in their minds. She also enjoys watching cartoons like she did when she was a kid, though nowadays her tastes have aged towards more adult cartoons or to mature cartoon series aimed at everyone. She still has her preference for the more action oriented shows. Becky has a mixed opinion on the government. Whilst her family is largely patriotic, her brother currently away on one of his military service periods, Becky is conflicted about her country by the existence of The Program. Disgusted with the fact that kids are sent to kill each other on a regular basis, Becky has had little success with trying to justify the act and thus cannot decide whether she simply cannot understand her government’s actions or if it is legitimately flawed. The rest of her family chooses to overlook The Program in favour of their patriotism. Though she recognises she still has time to change her mind, after she graduates from Patriot High, Becky is currently considering taking one of her mandatory service periods straight away. She believes that it will be an opportunity for her to gain better perspective on her country, as well as a way to fill the time whilst she decides what she would like to do for a longer term career. Whilst she is contemplating making use of her mathematical skills she is also debating whether a full time service in the military may be appropriate for her. Advantages: Becky’s Taekwon-Do and cycling have put her in a great physical condition, possessing a good balance of strength, agility and endurance. Her numerous camping trips have given her a lot of basic survival skills and her martial arts training gives her an edge in hand to hand combat. Her small size could also benefit her when it comes to hiding or if people underestimate her physical capabilities. Disadvantages: Becky is terrible at dealing with situations that she cannot understand or overcome so the nature of The Program could put a serious strain on her mental well-being. Teamwork does not come naturally to her so grouping up with other survivors may prove difficult to her as well. Whilst she is trained, she may overestimate just how effective she can be with her Taekwon-Do should she end up in a brawl, especially since her small size ultimately puts her at a disadvantage against most opponents. Designated Number: Female Student #13 ---- Designated Weapon: Punch Knife Conclusions: Lone wolfs have their place in the Program. Should F13 not overreach herself, then she will have a chance at making a good run. The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Kills: Erin Underwood Killed By: '''Dylan Walker '''Collected Weapons: Punch Knife (assigned weapon) Allies: '''None ' '''Enemies: 'Shawn Bowe-Crooke, Tori Gavlik, Damien Stone, Brian Meyerhold Callison Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Becky's appearance and Taekwon-Do skills were styled after Jill Valentine from the Resident Evil series. Specifically, Jill's'' B.S.A.A. outfit from ''Resident Evil 5. *Becky was originally submitted for V5 on SOTF Main. However, she was pulled out of registrations before approval, due to Slamexo being uncertain where he wanted to be character wise, before being reused for Program V2. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rebecca, in chronological order. Sandbox *Party Like It's Your Last Program V2 *Tears of the Hopeless *Chasing Dreams *Aimless *Hush, Hush *Said the Spider to the Fly *Almost The Last Of Her Kind *Good Morning Sunshine *Two Foot Wide and Six Foot Deep Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rebecca Long. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! For a long time, I was really struggling to get behind Becky. Unfortunately, I'd also promised myself that I would see a character through to the end for once, without throwing them to the dogs by heroing them when things got tough. To that extent, Becky suffered from a lack of direction: first she was going to be a player, then when that failed I tried to have her do something, I kind of forget what, but then that failed too. Crippling her was interesting for a while, but if your character doesn't really have any ties to begin with and is the type to avoid people rather than let them help her, it can really put a kink in your step. So, whilst I think I had Becky's characterisation down, picking a direction for her never surfaced, and we were just hobbling along for most of her threads. - Slamexo Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program